


Separate -Niel - One Shot Au

by laullie_popps



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Boarding School, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laullie_popps/pseuds/laullie_popps
Summary: A short I wrote as an introduction to a story that never made it past the drawing board.





	Separate -Niel - One Shot Au

Blank papers were strewn messily across my bed with a lonesome textbook serving as a midway. I tapped my pencil impatiently, my mind blank. Perched in among the mess I hardly had the time or space to think of anything else. My eyes shifted slowly from page to page. *How am I even supposed to finish all of this anyways?* A disgruntled noise escaped my throat as I flung myself back onto one of the pillows lining the top edge of the bed.

I couldn’t help but to remembered what my teacher had said to the class just earlier that day. “Don’t come to me saying that this work is too much. I was being generous with this assignment. I expect each and every one of you to finish it all by Thursday.” Unfortunately for me, today was Wednesday… What kind of school was this supposed to anyways? No matter how high class this all boys boarding school was supposed to be, I couldn’t help but feel that this was completely ridiculous. I thought a boarding school would offer a more student friendly curriculum. This was supposed to be a step up from all the other lack-luster school systems that I had been stuck into, but it was beginning to feel like I had been throw further back then where I had started. I should never have come to this place…The work was just impossible to complete, and I didn’t fit in with the people around here. Everyone was a stuck-up, better-than-you, prick with little tolerance for my presence.

Well, there were a few exceptions to that last part. One person in particular came to my mind instantly. To be honest, he had never really left; Lee Byunghun, my dorm mate. From the moment I first saw him I couldn’t shake the thought of him. His smiling face drifted through my mind even now… I was a freak of nature; I had to be. I shouldn’t feel this way… But I did. Through every miserable day this place had flung at me he was my reason to smile. Not many people around here, student or otherwise, cared too much for me or about me. They were all too busy rushing around to see someone like me. But Byunghun was different.

He cared whether I was alright or not. Whenever anything went wrong, he was always there to make it right. If even for a little while, I’d like to be able to think he was mine. It was like every time we were together my heart would start beating faster, and an easy smile would sweep across my face. There is no one in the world that can make me smile the way Byunghun does. A heavy sigh heaved from somewhere deep in my soul. I knew I couldn’t escape it; these feelings welling up from deep in my heart were impossible to ignore. The very thought of him put me at ease. Little bits of my mind began to wonder whether he felt the same. Or was I just dreaming it all up?

No; that couldn’t be true. There was something in the way he looked at me that made me believe there was something, a special something, there just for me. That _I_ was something special…

All I want in those moments is to let him know how wonderful he is, how he makes my heart beat, how much he really means to me. But every time I try it seems like the words get stuck in my throat. They get caught in a filter. He wouldn’t want to hear any of that. And even if he did, I’d have no idea how to say it.

How did I ever end up like this?

Really though. Things had never been good, but the definitely used to be easier. Roaming from place to place left no time for worrying about boys with dazzling smiles. Or how he smelled like the first day of autumn. Or the way his nose scrunched up when he was thinking really hard about something.  Or about how none of it matter because I shouldn’t feel this way in the first place.


End file.
